


通关指南

by LaTregua



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Bottom Kagami Hiiro, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Top Houjou Emu, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTregua/pseuds/LaTregua
Summary: 全能小说X被攻略了，一个更艰难的攻略对象却摆在宝生永梦眼前——没错，他暗恋镜飞彩。
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Kudos: 8





	通关指南

**Author's Note:**

> *中间有十分恶趣味的睡美人（字面意思）情节  
> *一如既往写的不怎么样……  
> *感谢每一个kudos和所有反馈🤗！

打败Genm之后……又开始下雨了？

为什么自己会用“又”……？

似乎是因为，上次在一片雨幕中战斗的情形，可以追溯到五年前还在对抗檀正宗时了。做完手术的镜飞彩从医院赶来，与他并肩作战后，目睹檀正宗删除了小姬的数据。

虽然和当时并不相同……但宝生清长消失在他的视野中后，他确实感到了些许怅然。早已和他没有了联系，从工作以来就一直在外租房，心知肚明自己早已放弃苛求亲情，即使如此，还是被童年的噩梦所缠绕，始终无法与过去告别。

他深吸了一口气。

无论如何，现在再也不必困于过去了。不管之后是可能的卫生省陈述，还是和CR的其他人交换彼此关于童年的记忆，他已经可以心平气和地面对。

现在，还是回CR，别让其他人担心了吧。

医院的走廊上遇到了之前治好的小朋友，他蹲下他招呼时，头一次脑海中没有闪现过任何自己过去的回忆。

并没有人在他走进CR时夸张地冲上前，反而除了镜飞彩在吃今天份的甜点以外，别的人都很正常地在聊天——果然自己之前担心无法被接纳什么的，都是杞人忧天而已。

所以他也没注意到镜飞彩在看到他进来后，悄悄把注意力放回了布丁上，他的叉子被握得很紧。

宝生永梦是一个月以后才发现有些不对劲的。镜飞彩在躲着他。

CR的例会找理由推掉，刻意避免经过儿科，以及不再出面接走儿科需要外科动手术的病人。经过宝生永梦赌气式的统计，在半个月内，他和镜飞彩见面的次数为零。

而在这一个月里，圣都大学附属医院，乃至整个东京，都没有发生任何会影响到镜飞彩的大事，连所有新型bugstar都如同约好一般，降低了感染普通人的脚步。

……所以，会是因为什么？

如果宝生永梦真的对镜飞彩除了同事情谊以外没有别的感觉，那他大可像几年前镜飞彩瞒着他患上游戏病时那样，把人叫道天台然后揪着镜飞彩领子问个清楚。可惜，不管这种情愫从何萌芽，在至少一年之前，宝生永梦就清楚地明白他在暗恋镜飞彩。

暗恋对宝生永梦来说是陌生的词语，说起来可能会被嘲笑的是——他没有任何和爱情搭的上边的感情经历。

似乎没有人可以诉说这种事？本身已经够羞耻了，同事并没有跟他关系近到可以分享感情经历，而CR的人，首先排除一定会被吓到然后告诉镜飞彩的poppy，再排除完全无法想象会怎么回答的大我，难道要去找贵利矢吗？

……只是，贵利矢也一定不会正经回答吧！

至于想象镜飞彩也暗恋他什么的，还是算了吧。

但镜飞彩刻意减少了在他面前的出现频率之后，他反倒隐约出现了戒断反应，勉强维持工作时间集中精力就耗尽了注意力，每到下班就垂头丧气地回到家，甚至有去拦截镜飞彩的冲动——好在并没有付诸实践。

他确定自己从没表现出过对镜飞彩超出同事情谊的感情，那大概就是全能小说X攻略过程中，镜飞彩看到的自己的经历，从而困扰到他了。

叹气。他趴在CR的桌子上，确定知道他必然准时参加例会的镜飞彩绝对不会在这时候走进来吃甜食，所以理所当然地偷吃掉了一个镜灰马买的苹果派。

还是太甜了。不过这种甜度对镜飞彩来说刚刚好。

（顺便一提，他最近在CR的垃圾桶里发现了不少奶茶的空瓶子。那些大概都是全糖的吧。）

虽然今天大概也不会有新的患者，但还是看看之前的数据资料吧。

他这样想着，具有通话功能的听诊器突然响起。他先是被吓得一个激灵，接起后却是poppy的声音穿透听筒充满了整个CR：“永梦，镜飞彩他得了游戏病——！”

宝生永梦的椅子被踢得一个后空翻。

他顾不上差点粉身碎骨的椅子，问清了地点后就三步并作两步冲出了CR，正好赶上镜飞彩躺在病床上被推出电梯。他是在离医院不远的地方发病的，就在家和医院的路线上，好在失去行动能力之前还挣扎着向poppy求救了。

镜飞彩……憔悴了好多。

这是宝生永梦的第一反应。

病床被尽量快而稳定地被推入CR时，镜飞彩明显在忍受着身体不适。

宝生永梦也经历过，檀黎斗告诉自己“你才是第一个感染bugstar的人”时，从心口蔓延到全身的不适，以及无处不在的刺痛。

就算这样，等第一阵发病过去后，镜飞彩却固执地坐起来，斜着眼想去看正对着宝生永梦的虚拟电子屏上写着什么。

“是新型的bugstar，对吧？但只要直接打败就可以了。”

“飞彩桑，拜托你好好休息。”

宝生永梦正视着镜飞彩，放慢了语速说。

他很想叹气，但眼前还有更重要的事。

镜飞彩在刚才不适的余波中仍然感到了不对劲，宝生永梦的语气比平时对待病人要强硬一些，虽然用着和以前一样的敬称，但镜飞彩莫名从他语气里听出一点无奈。

……他不可能知道自己是因为和他有关的原因发病的。

那还会是什么原因？很奇怪。

他对自己的身体很了解，虽然很想让宝生永梦立刻把bugstar弄出来做手术，但不用想也知道他会拒绝，所以为了不在手术前把自己的身体搞得乱七八糟，还是选择了躺下休息。

他其实没看清虚拟屏幕上的图表，只是凭战斗经验和直觉判断是新型病毒，宝生永梦没提供更多的信息，默不作声就离开了。

这也侧面证实了吧，这次的病毒不好对付。其实从自己症状很严重就可以看出来。

CR的光线太亮了，他毫无睡意地躺着，随身物品放在楼上，罕见地心烦意乱。

他无法忘了在全能小说X里看到的，儿科医生的童年。

他只看到了一点点，宝生永梦8岁时因为车祸而住院的片段，但，不仅仅是那时候的儿科医生问出的“能不能一直住院”这种问题，之前poppy转述的部分也……

镜灰马没有和MedicTrick的研究员直接打过交道，所以他也对宝生清长这个名字毫无印象，但不管如何忙碌，正常的家庭也绝不会让独子觉得家里还不如医院吧？

或许他不该惊讶，一个可以拱手把孩子借给财前美智彦那种罪犯做实验的人不配为人父。

所以对他来说，宝生永梦的童年是他过去与将来都无法理解的灰暗的时代。

他试图找到一些童年影响宝生永梦的痕迹，比如儿科医生在poppy被洗脑、帮助bugstar时的手段，那时他的果断甚至有点吓到自己。平心而论，自己想不出那么决绝而对结果又如此成竹在胸的方法。

……当然说不上讨厌或者看不上儿科医生，这点很早之前就确定了，但之前如果说自己对他有什么超出同事的好感，似乎也是天方夜谭。

但这样无法解释自己为什么会因此产生压力而患病。

现在想来，许多生死一线的时刻，自己都与他共同作战。给花家做完手术后他赶去宝生永梦和檀正宗对峙的地方，遇到的是浑身青紫，白大褂湿透的实习医生。

他能够想象，自己在做手术时，宝生永梦为了把小姬的数据多保留一会儿，而不敢使用卡带，只能将檀正宗的攻击完全承受。

明明根本没有必要为自己做到这种地步，因为自己才是应该承担后果的人。

但因此对儿科医生产生倾慕……听起来仍然不可思议。

镜飞彩脑内一片混乱，最终迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

上午没什么空，宝生永梦在午休见缝插针地继续看起镜飞彩的病历。

确实是新型病毒，所以没有人能称得上了解。

他随手翻到前一页，惊讶地发现镜飞彩上一次生病似乎是十年前的发烧。

和自己完全不一样。

他忍不住露出笑容，想到自己以前隔三岔五住院，期间夹杂各种感冒、牙痛、过敏、摔伤的点缀，就会觉得也难怪镜飞彩一开始会把什么“患者的事与我无关”挂在口头。他没有经历过很多病痛，不得不说真是太好了。

咦……思绪飘得太远了呢。

他主动跟镜灰马揽下了给镜飞彩做手术的责任，而且越快解决越好，因为心脏外科还有不少等着镜飞彩做手术的人，不能耽搁太久。

但新型bugstar的进化永远出人意料，每次手术总是伴随着风险，即使天才玩家，也不敢次次夸口说胜得轻松，更多情况下，一场恶战是免不了的。

比起手术，他更怕控制不了自己的举动。

镜飞彩染上bugstar带给他的影响比他想得大得多，刚刚对镜飞彩说话时语气就无法控制地变得很生硬了，如果病情恶化，他真可能会不顾自己去切除bugstar。那是不明智的。

总而言之，必须尽快解决。

他放下病历，重新挂上笑容迎接下一个病人。

镜飞彩一觉醒来已是下午，显然即使靠甜食频繁地补充能量，整天被手术排满也还是会很疲惫的，只是睡眠也没能缓解这种深层的疲惫，连带着他醒来没多久就开始发病——身体的透明度逐渐变高伴随着难以言明的疼痛，他蜷缩起来仍未能缓解一二，额头渗出了一些冷汗，把床单抓得皱巴巴的，几乎能感到体内bugstar冲出占据他身体的欲望。

在他因疼痛而模糊的视野中，时针指向了五，是没有意外情况下儿科医生会下班的时间。但可能没有那么快。

而身后的仪器会代替他将实时病情报告给他的主治医师——宝生永梦，吗？

他昏过去前视野中最后出现的人是匆忙冲进病房的宝生永梦，但并没有实体化的病毒出现。

宝生永梦毫不犹豫地拿出了卡带。

选择游戏区域后出现的是一片树林，很熟悉，但和以前有些不同。

他发现自己并没有变成ex-aid，反而双手空空。

是VR游戏吗？

那怎么会是用驱动器进入？

不过……他一边试探性地走过漫无边际的森林一边琢磨，比起在游乐园的那次，这次更像是RPG游戏。

比如明明是毫无根据地选择路线，却能精准走到这幢林中小屋面前。

建筑风格和镜飞彩的Taddle Quest变身特效差不多。

他有着这样的直觉。

谨慎地走进后，在一层没有任何收获，只是非常平常的布置。

二层似乎是书房和卧室，书房放着密密麻麻的医书。宝生永梦几乎笑出声，还真是飞彩风格的病毒，连喜欢看医书这点都一样吗？

只是……如果线索隐藏在这些医书中，称得上大海捞针，所以还是先去卧室看看吧。

果然，就像游戏中的宝箱一样，玩家必须走到最后才能发现彩蛋。

卧室里，有一个镜飞彩平静地在睡觉。

很显然……是没有生病的镜飞彩，即使还隔着几米也可以看出来，是和极偶尔会因为筋疲力竭在CR睡着的镜飞彩一样的，睡相很好的真正的镜飞彩。

宝生永梦握着把手在门口顿住，有些苦恼。

可这算是什么线索？

如果结合建筑风格来想，没有人能不想到睡美人吧？

下一秒他就被自己的想法尴尬得被淹没了。

难道他竟然要去吻醒镜飞彩吗……镜飞彩醒来之后一定会先把自己给切除了吧。

等等，所以游戏领域内的场景真的是镜飞彩自己的投射？

他有些不敢继续想下去。

走近后也没有发现新的线索，镜飞彩似乎睡得很熟，但这样宝生永梦也不敢把被子掀起来，或是拉开抽屉寻找线索。

他手足无措地站在床边，突然觉得，如果真要亲吻镜飞彩，那也不妨一试。

不管这是镜飞彩的妄想还是自己的妄想，他都……

事后没有被发现的话就更好了，虽然这句话听起来很不负责任。

小心翼翼地俯下身，他手撑在枕头上，缓慢地印上镜飞彩的嘴唇。

感觉实在太好了。

宝生永梦想将镜飞彩揽起来，他鼻畔充斥着凛冽的气味，比医院的消毒水味温和太多，而柔软的嘴唇和这样的氛围相得益彰，让他希望此刻永远持续下去。

“Game Clear.”

……诶？

因为妄想被付诸实践，还晕晕乎乎的宝生永梦有些反应不过来。

原来通关条件真的是这样？

但，拜托了，让他多吻一会儿镜飞彩吧。

他从游戏领域回到CR时有些站立不稳，往后退了半步，就见镜飞彩已经醒来，只是有些睡眼惺忪，下意识地揉了揉眼角。

镜飞彩抬头将视线转移到宝生永梦身上。

“我好了吗？”

虽然很遗憾没能多吻飞彩桑一会儿……

神游天外的宝生永梦下意识地用自己最熟练的语气回复：

“飞彩桑，你还需要休息。”

这种温和疏离的语气让镜飞彩觉得宝生永梦已经不记得游戏领域了，但既然连自己都记得，那没有理由他不记得。

没错，他记得，被宝生永梦吻上的时候，他甚至是醒着的。

陷入昏迷后，虽然仍然是躺在床上，他却莫名感到周围的环境发生了变化，身体的不适都凭空消失了，他自动被注入了一段信息：

“你现在处在睡眠中，需要玩家亲吻才能醒来。”

自己虽然有意识，却无法睁开眼。

玩家不就是宝生永梦吗？怎么会有那么恶趣味的病毒？

那个没什么感情色彩的系统音再次开口：

“可这并不是病毒的设置，而是你自己内心的投射。如果不是你因为看到宝生永梦的童年而潜意识里开始暗恋他，就不会产生压力。即使染上病毒，也只是普通的病毒而已。”

自己内心的投射……

如果这能算一种证据，那只能说明，自己确实在暗恋宝生永梦。

虽然很难想象，但并不是那么难以接受，不然大概也不会频繁地思考自己到底有没有对他产生超出同事的感情。

原来从想到宝生永梦比想到别人多开始，就已经陷入了吗？

所以他听见这种语气时有些不爽。

明明自己生病的时候因为慌张语气都很冷漠，甚至在游戏里似乎很乐意地吻了自己，醒来后却装作不知情的样子。

所以镜飞彩头一次主动地揽上宝生永梦的脖颈，吻了上去。

宝生永梦显然被吓到了，被还坐在床上的他拉下去，弯着腰和他接吻，因为距离太近，连瞳孔的放大都清晰可辨。

就像是之前那次一样，宝生永梦的嘴唇对镜飞彩来说，也是温暖美好的触感。

带着一丝丝甜腻的感觉，和变身之后的ex-aid一样的鲜艳。

他把另一只手臂也搭到宝生永梦肩膀上，稍微离开一点距离，只来得及让对方喘了一口气，就继续吻了上去。

反应过来的宝生永梦手主动低下头，反守为攻地擅自闯进了镜飞彩口腔里，肆意地探索着对方的唇齿，殊不知对于镜飞彩而言，宝生永梦灵巧的舌头对他来说也是给味蕾的奖赏。如果说嘴唇只是带着甜味，那宝生永梦的口腔似乎称得上是蜜罐了。

他们恋恋不舍地分开后，镜飞彩像是突然反应过来之前干了什么，虽然并没有在脸上表现出什么窘迫，却飞快地跳下病床逃出了CR，只剩下残留在宝生永梦耳畔的温度。

——原来是两个人共同的妄想啊。


End file.
